Doutor em Apuros
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Camus é um médico, que nao esta nos seus melhores dias, enfrenta pacientes doidos e problemas da vida cotidiana. Só poderia resultar em confusão


Eu em mais um dia que a criatividade estava rolando solta, peguei uma peça que fiz na escola ( adaptada do Conto "Infidelidade", do Livro, as Mentiras que os Homens contam, de Luís Fernando Veríssimo), cenas passadas por minha família, lendo uma fic da grandiosa Pisces Luna (Après la pluie un jour du soleil), obrigado por me emprestar tua fic e peço para que todos a leiam, é bem melhor trabalhada do que foi apresentado em minha fic e lendo a Fic DIA DE SORTE, feitas por Athenas de Aries e Darts of Pleasure, escrevi esta "pequena história". Bem, espero que gostem.

É a primeira fic duma série que tentarei fazer, dos problemas nas profissões.

Obrigado pela atenção, até mais.

* * *

E FELIZ DIA DOS AMIGOS PARA TODAS AS LEITORAS E LEITORES!DOUTOR EM APUROS 

Camus Rousselt Rimbaud, francês, médico e psicólogo, 28 anos. Vida promissora, sabia como era o Mundo dos Mortos, por já ter passado por lá. Todo santo dia ele tinha que ir no Hospital, bem verdade que só conseguirá se tornar médico, cursar a faculdade, se formar com ajuda financeira da Saori. Mas batalhava duramente para conseguir ganhar o suficiente e ir pagando de pouco em pouco o que Saori gastou com ele.

Chegará no trabalho e tivera a primeira má notícia: dois funcionários pediram demissão, por não agüentar a pressão do serviço e o esforço que estavam fazendo. Dois minutos após, soube que sua recepcionista, auxiliar e em casos de emergência enfermeira faltará, ou seja, ele teria que ajeitar tudo. Sorte que chegará cedo no trabalho mais sua tremenda organização facilitou o serviço. Logo os pacientes chegavam, uns reclamavam de estar no consultório, outros faziam dramas com arranhões, o que não conseguia tirar a calma do Sr. Rimbaud. Mas ele tinha um defeito, que o deixava estressado, uma dor de cabeça no seu lóbulo frontal. E neste dia ele conseguirá ficar com esta dor. Chamará mais um paciente, mas surpresas o aguardavam...

Observou entrar na sua sala um Aiolia "caindo aos pedaços" e uma Marin que o carregava, com expressão bem preocupada.

Marin: Camus, pelo amor de Zeus, veja o que o Aiolia tem!

Camus: Calma Marin, já analisarei-o e direi o que se passa com este ser.

Camus: Aiolia, coloque a língua para fora da boca.

Camus caíra da cadeira, Marin assustara-se com o que virá Aiolia fazer e este, com certeza, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Aiolia simplesmente abaixou sua calça e sua cueca, mostrando seu membro ereto. Camus ajeitara-se de novo na cadeira, a ponto de explodir.

Camus: Aiolia, eu pedi para você colocar a língua para fora da boca.

Aiolia não fez o que foi pedido e não cobriu seu membro.

Camus: Aiolia, tem como deixar esta "coisa" mole e guarda-la?

Aiolia: Não dá, ela sempre está dura!

Camus dando um tapa na cara: Tudo bem, esqueça isto. Marin, levante a calça dele, por favor.

Marin fez o que Camus pediu, logo após isto, Camus foi até Aiolia, pressionou a boca deste e puxou a língua do indivíduo para fora. Este deixou a língua cair, que estava bem mole. Camus ao terminar de examinar a boca com o palito de sorvete, pediu para este levantar a língua. Mais ela não levantava de maneira alguma, Aiolia fez força, fez força, fez mais força e o ambiente ficou "carregado", fazendo Camus desistir desta idéia.

Camus encaminhou-se até sua mesa, pegou um termômetro e neste exato momento o telefone celular deste tocará. Como um termômetro era um objeto normal, ele decidiu...

Camus: Aiolia, pegue este termômetro e coloque-o para medir sua temperatura.

Aiolia pegando o termômetro e observando-o: Camus, onde eu ponho o termômetro?

Marin assustara-se com isto, Camus desligará o telefone e esfregava os olhos, não acreditava no que virá e ouvirá.

Camus: AIOLIA, EM PESSOAS ADULTAS COLOCAMOS ELE DEBAIXO DO BRAÇO, EM BEBÊS NA BOCA E NOS CACHORROS, BOTAMOS NO ÂNUS, ENTÃO, PONHA ONDE LHE CONVIR!

Depois de Marin botar o termômetro debaixo do braço do Aiolia, Camus entregou uma receita e pediu para eles saírem da sala, o que foi prontamente atendido.

Passado alguns minutos, saíra para seu merecido almoço. Fora comer no refeitório do seu consultório mesmo, como de costume. Mas o que ele não esperava era que a atendente derrubasse chocolate quente em seu uniforme. Sorte que este sempre carregava uma outra muda de roupa. Ao terminar de comer, foi no banheiro, trocar sua roupa. Logo, estava de volta ao seu consultório e começou a atender outros pacientes...

Senhora: Doutor, eu me tornei uma borboleta!

Camus: Senhora, pare de dar voltas em torno da minha cadeira e pouse logo aí na cadeira!

Logo após o atendimento desta, mais um "doido" entrará em seu consultório...

Camus: Senhor Aiolos, entre por favor.

Aiolos: Boa tarde doutor.

Camus: Boa tarde, pode se sentar. Qual o motivo de sua visita?

Aiolos: Venho tendo alguns problemas atualmente...

Camus: Diga-os, por favor.

Aiolos: Bem... eu jamais fui infiel a minha mulher, doutor.

Camus: Hummmm...

Aiolos: Aliás, nunca tive outra mulher. Casei virgem e nunca tive compromisso e/ou algum relacionamento mais íntimo com outra mulher qualquer.

Camus: Certo, certo, qual o problema então?

Aiolos: Mas, desde o começo, sempre que estava com ela pensava em outra. Era a única maneira que eu conseguia, er, entende néh? Funcionar.

Camus: Funcionar o quê?

Aiolos: Fazer amor, sexo, estas coisas.

Camus: Esta bem, sei sim. Mas você se alimenta direito?

Aiolos: Como frutas, vegetais, carne, cereais, massas e um pouco de doces.

Camus: Faz alguma atividade física?

Aiolos: Bem, jogo bola com meus colegas nos sábados.

Camus: Como é sua saúde, algum problema, doença?

Aiolos: É boa, não tenho doenças, problema com pressão, etc., mas o funcionar é que é o X da questão.

Camus: Desde quando há este problema?

Aiolos: Acho melhor detalhar tudo doutor.

Camus: Por favor, diga-os.

Aiolos: No princípio, pensava na Gina Lollobrigida. O senhor se lembra da Gina? - Camus fez um sinal afirmativo e como que pedindo para este continuar falando - Por um período pensei na Sofia Loren. Fechava os olhos e imaginava aqueles seios, aquela boca! E a Silvana Mangano? Também tive a minha fase dela, como eram grandes suas coxas.

Camus: Grandes mesmo. Mas você tinha problemas com a ereção?

Aiolos: Não, conseguia ela todos os dias e duradouras.

Camus: Então, qual o problema?

Aiolos: Já chego lá, posso continuar?

Camus: Porque não?

Aiolos: Às vezes, para variar, pensava na Brigitte Bardot. Aos sábados, por exemplo. Mas para o dia-a-dia ou noite-a-noite preferia as italianas.

Camus: Não a nada de anormal nisso Aiolos, é algo comum entre muitos homens...

Aiolos: Claro doutor. E entre mulheres também! Como é que eu sei que ela não pensava num galã de Hollywood, ou no Rat Valone o tempo todo?

Camus: Você já perguntou para ela?

Aiolos: Claro que não! Mas também tive minha fase americana, com a Mitzi Gaynor.

Camus: Mitzi Gaynor?

Aiolos: Para o senhor ver. A Jane Fonda quando era mais moça, algumas coelinhas da Playboy. Só que depois disto começou.

Camus: O quê?

Aiolos: Nada mais adiantava. Eu começava a pensar em todas as mulheres possíveis. Fechava os olhos e me concentrava. Nada! Eu não conseguia, não conseguia...

Camus: Funcionar?

Aiolos: Isto, funcionar! Isso que já estávamos na fase da Upseola.

Camus? Upseola?

Aiolos: Uma por semana e olhe lá.

Camus: Então você veio aqui para voltar a ativa e ter estimulação quando pensar em coisas assim?

Aiolos: Na verdade não, pois eu conseguia fazer...

Camus: Funcionar? Mas com quem?

Aiolos: Não com quem, e sim, com o que.

Camus: Como assim o que?

Aiolos: Com um aspirador de pó?

PLOFT! Camus caíra da cadeira como susto.

Aiolos: Tudo bem Rimbaud?

Camus: Sim, mas com um ASPIRADOR DE PÓ?

Aiolos: É, depois pensei num Studebaker 48 e aquilo também me excitou. A partir daí comecei a pensar em vários objetos, objetos do cotidiano, como um chaveiro até alguns do passado, que a maioria das pessoas nem conhece. Mas ao passar um certo tempo, cada vez que minha mulher se aproximava de mim na cama, eu folheava um catálogo imaginário de coisas para pensar. Capacete do Kaiser? Singer semi-automática? Carros, multifuncionais, refrigeradores, celulares? Nada funcionou. Meu último apelo foi um Acordeom, quente, resfolegante, e também não funcionou... Mas, depois de um certo tempo, comecei a pensar em animais, figuras históricas, ET's, jogos de Video-game, desenhos animados, arcades, plataformas, computadores...

Camus: E alguns destes funcionavam?

Aiolos: Não, nenhum funcionou.

Camus: Já tomou remédio para estimulação e/ou estimular-se com suas próprias mãos?

Aiolos: Sim, mas houve um momento em que...

Camus: O que aconteceu?

Aiolos: Do nada, assim, de repente, surgiu uma figura na minha imaginação. Uma mulher madura, seu cabelo começando a ficar grisalho. Olhos castanhos, era eu pensar nela que me excitava. Até mais de uma vez por semana. Até as segundas-feiras doutor!

Camus: E essa fase também passou?

Aiolos: Não, esta fase continua.

Camus: Da mesma maneira?

Aiolos: Sim.

Camus: Então qual é o seu problema?

Aiolos: Como você não pode perceber doutor, esta mulher É ELA!

Camus: Quem é ela.

Aiolos levantou da cadeira, deu um murro na cara do Camus, agarrou-o pelo colarinho da camisa e esperneava: Ela é a minha mulher doutor, A MINHA MULHER!

Alguns segundos após, os seguranças vieram retirar Aiolos da sala, visto que Camus os chamará pelo botão abaixo da mesa. Sua boca sangrava, não muito, mas sangrava.

Para ajudá-lo, fora chamado para uma reunião de emergência. Antes de ir até lá, comeu um lanche natural, pois sabia que isto ia demorar e não queria ficar com fome.

Depois desta reunião, houveram mais duas, que consumiram a paciência deste e quando ele saiu da sala, após falar muito em todas as reuniões, percebeu que tinha uma enorme folha de alface entre seus dentes.

Ao final da tarde, tudo que ele queria era apenas chegar em seu apartamento, tomar um banho e dormir, mas...

Enfermeira: Sr. Rimbaud, como os plantonistas faltaram, tem como você cobrir os turnos deles?

Camus: Fazer o que? Eu cubro. GRRRR!

Sim, ser solteiro, novo, recém formado, precisar do dinheiro para pagar o hospital, ter o Shion como chefe deixava qualquer um estressado e sem contra-argumentos. E esta cena de cobrir turnos se repetiu mais duas vezes, fazendo-o trabalhar quarenta e oito horas seguidas. 

Começou atendendo um paciente com problemas psíquicos...

Saga: Com licença senhor Rimbaud.

Camus: Olá Saga, o que deseja?

Saga: Bem, doutor, quero lhe dar um presente.

Camus: Presente? Mas que presente?

Saga: Um livro, chamado A Grande Cavalgada.

Camus: Interessante, mas quem é o autor?

Saga: Sou eu, doutor.

Camus: Estou muito impressionado Saga, se você foi capaz de compor um livro, é porque já está curado. Assinarei sua alta imediatamente.

O autor saiu feliz da vida, mais tarde Camus começou a ler o livro:

"**A GRANDE CAVALGADA"**

Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó. Pocotó.

Após ler isto, desanimou-se. A partir de então errou nomes de pacientes, sua letra perfeita estava um GARRANCHO de dar medo, cara amassada, pedia para os pacientes repetirem várias vezes o que haviam acontecido, sentiam, a quanto tempo, por não entender mais nada. Graças a Deus, depois de quarenta e oito horas trabalhando, ele recebeu seu merecido descanso, podendo ir embora. 

Ao estar voltando para casa, seu celular tocou, fazendo-o indagar porque aquela merda ainda estava com bateria. Atendeu e soube que precisaria salvar uma garota de pular dum prédio, que maravilha, do jeito que estava não poderia ajudar em nada, era mais fácil fazei-la pular, mas como era um pedido dum amigo, não negou.

Chegou o mais rápido que pode, cumprimentou seu amigo, descobriu que a "LOUCA" que pularia era uma paciente sua. Começou a subir com Mu num elevador, para chegar rápido no 15° andar, só que em todos o elevador parava e ninguém entrava, irritando-o profundamente.

Camus: - SAIAM DA FRENTE! – bradou aos berros – E VOCÊ! ABRA LOGO ESSA PORTA!

Com um molho de chaves, Mu destrancou a porta cuidadosamente com receio de que ela se assustasse e acabasse por pular.

Camus: Eu vou entrar sozinho! Deixem-nos só! Vou convencê-la a desistir... Ou talvez eu a ajude a se jogar.

Um cheiro adocicado se misturava com o ar deixando o rapaz um tanto quanto entorpecido. Ele foi até a janela, tirou as cortinas que balançavam com o vento do caminho e colocou o rosto para fora e viu a garota sentada na pequena "bancada" deslocada um metro e meio para a direita, perto de um vaso de tulipas.

Camus: Bom dia senhorita Beta!

A jovem se assustou, pois não tinha o visto chegar, quando se moveu para a direita acabou derrubando o vaso que caiu lá embaixo se espatifando. Realmente, era uma longa queda até o chão.

Camus olhou o vaso cumprir seu circuito em queda livre e finalmente percebeu como ela corria perigo. E agora ele também correria o perigo.

Beta: Olá doutor Camus, que mal lhe pergunte, eu não tinha um retorno com o senhor apenas na próxima segunda-feira?

Camus: Por motivos mais do que óbvios a nossa seção foi adiantada.

Ele se sentou no batente da janela, sentindo o vento frio passar pelo seu rosto.

Beta: O que faz aqui ?

Camus: Vim salvá-la de você mesma.

Beta: De mim? Por que diz isso?

Camus: Você está me gozando? POR QUE DIABOS ESTÁ SENTADA NO PARAPEITO DA JANELA DE UM HOTEL?

Beta: Eu vim aqui refletir. – respondeu sinceramente.

Camus: REFLETIR DE COMO SERIA A FORMA MAIS FÁCIL DE MORRER? PELO MENOS PODIA SER MAIS DISCRETA!

Beta: Do que você está falando?

Camus: Que você está sentada aqui e pensando em se jogar.

Beta: Ah! É por isso que aquele povo lá embaixo está reunido.

Camus não estava acreditando no que ouvia, era loucura demais para um médico.

Camus: Pelo que vejo você não está pensando em se matar!

Beta: Na verdade, eu considerei essa hipótese, mas já desisti. – ela se calou e passou a fitar os olhos dele.

O jovem francês se surpreendeu, nunca tinha visto olhos tão tristes, porém bonitos. Os cabelos dela balançavam contra o vento mostrando mais seu rosto.

Camus: Quer conversar?

Ela não respondeu, apenas fitava tudo lá embaixo, não estava com medo de cair, como já dizia o velho ditado, do chão ela não ia passar.

Camus: No que está pensando?

Beta: Estou pensando que esqueci a luz da cozinha de casa acessa.

Camus percebeu que ela estava mudando de assunto e não a reconheceu. Era sempre tão alegre, tão bem humorada, tão cheia de vida, até o dia que seu namorado tinha morrido. No último mês ela freqüentava seu consultório em busca de consolo.

Camus: Sabe, que tal se você saísse daí e nós fossemos comer alguma coisa? Eu pago. "Eu estou me estranhando, deve ser o sono, a altura, tudo junto, só pode ser isso!"

Beta: Seria uma boa idéia!

Camus: Ótimo! Então venha devagar até aqui!

Beta: Er... Camus... Só tem um probleminha!

Camus: E qual é?

Beta: Eu não sei como descer daqui! E, estou impressionada demais com a vista para me deslocar meio metro.

Camus: Como assim não sabe descer daí?

Beta: Bem, digamos que eu não estava muito preocupada com a altura até pouco tempo, mas não quero ter o mesmo destino daquele vaso de tulipas. E, Camus...

Camus: Sim?

Beta: Estou ficando com medo!

Camus: Você não estava até agora!

Beta: É por que eu não considerei as possibilidades.

- POIS CONSIDERE DA PRÓXIMA! Dê-me a sua mão! Eu vou ajudá-la. E tente não olhar para baixo, uma coisa é você ficar parada, outra é se locomover.

Beta esticou um dos braços, mas não alcançou a mão dele e para piorar a situação começou a ficar zonza.

Camus: DROGA! Um minuto...

Camus tirou o casaco que estava usando, enrolou as mangas da comprida camisa branca até os cotovelos, deu impulso para frente e passou os dois pés para fora do batente e se sentou na janela, deslocou-se meio metro para a direita, de olhos fechados, não gostava de alturas.

Camus: Muito bem, me dê a sua mão!

Ele respirou fundo quando viu tudo lá embaixo.

Camus colocou uma de suas enormes mãos sobre a de Beta e segurou-a com força. Virou-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela que parecia mais tranqüila que ele.

Beta: Calma Camus! Tu... Tudo vai dar certo, apesar de não parecer!

Camus irritado: É você que precisa de um psicólogo ou eu?

Beta: Não precisa ser hostil.

Camus: Hunf! – ele segurou a mão dela com mais força entre seus dedos e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Beta: Camus.

Camus: Hum...

Beta: Está esmagando meus dedos.

Camus: Desculpe-me. É que não estou acostumado com situações como essa.

Beta: Acredite, eu também não.

Camus: Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Beta Sim.

Camus: Você usa drogas?

Beta: Não!

Camus: Pois parece para você fazer uma loucura dessas.

Beta: Você está aqui para me fazer sentir pior do que já estou ou para me ajudar?

Ele se calou por um tempo e ficou fitando o horizonte, ela percebeu que ele estava considerando as alternativas.

Beta: Camus?

Camus: Espere! Estou pensando!

Beta: Ai-ai!

Camus: Para fazer você se sentir melhor. Beta, o que te levou a estar aqui?

Beta: Minhas pernas...

Camus: Pare de brincar! Eu sei que está tentando fingir que está bem. Estou aqui para te ajudar, essa é a minha função, pode falar sobre o que quiser comigo!

Ela respirou fundo e soltou todo o ar devagar logo em seguida.

Beta: Meu namorado e eu costumávamos sair para dançar as sextas-feiras e sempre me fazia uma surpresa na volta. Uma melhor que a outra.

Camus: Olha aqui, eu não preciso ouvir essas coisas e por favor não entre em detalhes.

Beta: Aff, não é isso seu pervertido!

Camus: Só quis descontrair.

Beta: Bom, e eu estava lembrando de tudo, desde que o conheci, que apareci em Paris e eu quis ver toda essa cidade e relembrar todos os lugares que eu vi com ele, então vim aqui para pensar, não sei o que me levou a parar aqui fora, mas...não sei...você entende isso?

Camus: Não!

Beta: Camus, nunca teve alguém especial por quem sentiu saudades?

Camus: Nunca uma pessoa que tenha morrido numa queda de avião!

Beta: AH! CALA A BOCA! – Beta se irritou e agora ficara enraivecida, mas será que ele não tinha um pingo de noção do que estava falando?

Camus: Desculpe! Desculpe-me... Oh não! Não! Isso não! Por favor, eu...

Tarde demais, ela já estava chorando, de forma discreta era verdade, sem escândalos, sem soluços, apenas as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Camus: Eu, eu, não chore! Não chore! Desculpe! Eu... Na verdade, chore sim!

Ela o encarou com o rosto vermelho.

Camus: É recomendável chorar para extravasar as emoções.

Ela sorriu um pouco e logo voltou a chorar, fitando os pés e a multidão lá embaixo. Ela cada vez ficava maior. Ela não conteve um soluço que saiu a contragosto por entre seus lábios.

_O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço?_

De todas as situações que já tinha passado na vida aquela era uma das mais sem sentido. Estava sentado na janela de um prédio com uma paciente suicida do seu lado que não parava de chorar.

Resolveu seguir sua intuição, ele chegou mais perto dela, passou um braço entorno de sua cintura. Ela se assustou, virou o rosto e encontrou-o muito próximo a ela, era muito reconfortante naquela altitude um corpo quente. Sem cerimônia, colocou o rosto no ombro dele e este passou a afagar-lhe os cabelos de forma suave.

Camus: Chora, eu estou aqui! Você não vai cair e nem eu vou te soltar.

Enquanto isso, na recepção, dois gerentes muito atrapalhados estavam pensando em como avisar os parentes e familiares da maluca.

Mu: Shaka, aqui têm dois telefones, de uma tal de Roberta ou Poke... Nossa que mania dessa turma de Beta, nunca vi isso.

Shaka: E esse aqui é de uma tal de Luna... Nossa esse povo têm uns nomes exóticos não acha? Por que não escolhem nomes mais simples? Tipo, Shaka e Mu são nomes comuns, bonitos e simples.

Mu: Pois é esses ocidentais complicam tudo. No Tibete era tudo mais fácil.

Shaka: Pois é...

Eles suspiraram em coro.

Shaka: Eu ligo para essa tal de Luna.

Mu: E eu para a Poke.

Após os telefonemas, alguns minutos depois...

ONDE ELA ESTÁ? Perguntavam Luna e Poke que tinham se encontrado no local e estavam tentando arrancar informações dos gerentes do hotel.

Shaka: Como já dissemos...

Mu: Ela está lá em cima com um psicólogo!

Poke: A minha irmã está no alto de um prédio com um psicólogo qualquer?

Mu: Não é um psicólogo qualquer, o senhor Camus Rousselt Rimbaud ...

Luna: HEY, é o Rimbaud que está atendendo ela?

Poke: Ah! Então posso ficar sossegada que ela não pula mais. Nossa, que psicólogo!

Shaka: Eu que o diga!

OO - Todos olharam para ele. – Digo, ele é um ótimo profissional.

Luna: Eu só espero que ele a tire de lá mais rápido.

De volta a Camus e Beta...

Camus: Vamos descer?

Beta: Vamos sim!

Camus: Devagar certo. Eu vou primeiro e te ajudo a entrar.

Com muita calma, Camus passou a caminhar devagar pelo pequeno parapeito, sem soltar das mãos de Beta. Abriu a janela, deu espaço e colocou-a para dentro antes dele, quando ela firmou os dois pés em local seguro, dentro do quarto ele já estava mais tranqüilo.

Beta: Venha Camus.

Camus: Certo!

Ele pisou em falso, escorregou de costas e começou a cair em queda livre rumo ao chão.

Beta: CAMUS! Ficou-o vendo cair, chocada e desesperada, era só uma questão de tempo até ele ganhar velocidade e...

Camus: Acho que agora eu já era. – concluiu fechando os olhos e esperando seu corpo bater de encontro com o concreto da calçada, achou que estivesse sonhando quando sentiu seu corpo cair sobre uma textura mole que parecia gelatina e o fez dar um pequeno salto logo em seguida. Era uma espécie de "cama elástica" que tinha sido colocada pelos bombeiros no caso de uma emergência e que servia para amortecer e impedir o impacto da queda.

Ele respirou aliviado, branco como cera, os cabelos muito bagunçados.

Você está bem rapaz? – perguntou um bombeiro ajudando-o a se levantar.

Camus: Não! – disse entre dentes e fechando os olhos como se fosse desmaiar.- Nunca mais atendo em domicílio.

Afastem-se! Afastem-se! Deixem-no respirar! – disse o chefe do corpo de bombeiros indo ver como ele estava e dando ordem para que os demais afastassem ainda mais os curiosos, já que o local tinha um cordão de isolamento. O ajudou a sair da cama elástica e resolveram leva-lo para um rápido check-up para ver se não tinha se ferido com a queda.

Após isto, Beta desceu todos os andares correndo, e abraçou Camus, dando mais um chilique. Mu e Shaka comemoravam em ninguém ter morrido. Passado uns instantes convidaram Camus para entrar, mas este preferiu recusar, dizendo que precisava chegar em casa e rápido.

Mas ao passar na frente dum mercado, lembrara-se que não tinha vários itens em sua cozinha, banheiro, etc., então decidiu parar neste e comprar o que precisava.

Várias coisas aconteceram no supermercado...

Camus experimentará alguns óculos de sol, para esconder as olheiras, mas as etiquetas que estavam junto do óculos irritavam-no bastante.

Depois uma senhora desastrada veio e bateu com o carrinho de compras no seu calcanhar.

E o pior foi ele ficar na fila e todos que estavam atrás dele passarem na frente dele porque o caixa ao lado abriu.

Chegou em casa, cansado, despejou as compras sobre a mesa da cozinha e então percebeu que tinha pisado em fezes de cachorro, tendo já contaminado todo seu tapete. Decidiu tomar o refrigerante que estava numa garrafa, ela estava quase cheia, colocou na boca e cuspiu logo em seguida, pois estava completamente sem gás. Foi abrir uma latinha de refresco e o lacre saiu da lata, antes de abri-la. Pegou um bombom, desembrulhou e ao morder, tomou um choque do papel laminado. Então dirigiu-se ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro, já estava desnudo quando seu telefone tocou... Ele tentou sair do banheiro, mas ao ter passado creme em sua mão, ela ficará escorregadia e então ele não conseguia girar a maçaneta. Colocou a boca na maçaneta, virou o pescoço e abriu a porta com dificuldades, atendendo o telefone e...

Camus: Olá.

???: Olá!

Camus não reconhecerá a voz da pessoa. E então perguntará: Quem é você?

???: Bem, me chamo Cicciolina e quero me matar.

Camus: Bem Srta. Cicciolina, você não deve se matar, conte-me o que se passa.

Ela desembuchou a e Camus ouvia, ouvia, ouvia até que uma hora explodiu...

Camus: Simples, pega uma arma, mire dois palmos abaixo do seu peito e atire, é morte certa!

TUTUTUTUTU

Tomou seu banho, deitou na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Virou, rodou, trocou o colchão, os travesseiros, os cobertores, mantas, de roupa, mas nada adiantará. Leu os livros que possuía, estudou, fez atividades físicas e nada de dormir. Já amanhecia, como se irritará decidiu ligar a TV, ato que não fazia a tempos e no jornal matinal deram a notícia:

A EX-ATRIZ PORNÔ, CANTORA E AGORA CANDIDATA POLÍTICA, CICCIOLINA, ESTA INTERNEDA NO HOSPITAL APÓS DAR UM TIRO NO JOELHO. ELA FEZ ISTO APÓS ALGUÉM ACONSELHARÁ A DISPARAR DOIS PLAMOS ABAIXO DO PEITO!

Camus terminou de ouvir e desmaiou!

**FIM!**

* * *

Bem, espero que gostem desta fic, o final é meio sem nexo, pois não tinha mais como eu continuar, e Camus precisava dormir.

Bem, esta cena da Cicciolina veio do Cursinho, onde meu professor Osmar, de biologia, contou a história do silicone e falou que faltava dois palmos p/ o peito da Cicciolina tocar o joelho. E numa outra aula ele tinha dito: um disparo dois palmos abaixo do peito é muito mortal. Então uni isto e saiu a cena.

**Desculpe-me Chibi Hypnos por em vez de postar tua fic, postar esta daqui.**


End file.
